


A Thousand Secret Senses

by oh_hart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_hart/pseuds/oh_hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That pretend relationship fic in which Stiles is a girl and also her hormones are at fault. Derek growls a lot. Peter is crazy. Also, Alpha Pack vs 'crouching morons, hidden badasses'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Secret Senses

**Author's Note:**

> This crazy idea started from a text between two people who got yanked in the Teen Wolf fandom with claws digging through the ground because I DON'T NEED ANOTHER FANDOM HOLY SHIT.
> 
> But it happened and I'm ~~not~~ sorry.

It happens, like any other thing that happened in Stiles's life nowadays, because of her hormones.

Look, whatever maturity you acquire from when your best friend gets turned into a werewolf by another crazy werewolf is nothing compared to the raging rush of teenage angst hormones, okay? So no one can really blame Stiles for being a teenager because she is one.

The day that it started was the day that started with the horrible sensation of waking up to a panic attack. She doesn't get her brain and why her body decides to betray her from time to time but hey whatever, she's used to it anyway.

Then her dad almost gets fired from work. Again.

Because of her meddlesome friends. Again.

Anyway, long story short, Stiles is having a no good terrible very bad day that some girls homed into like bees to honey. So of course they start taunting her like they haven't since, what, fifth grade?

Stiles is aware that she's not hot. Well, she does feel hot from time to time especially when she wears the lingerie she bought for herself when she went to the mall Lydia and Allison frequented because hey, why the fuck not, right? It's a good lingerie.

But she's not wearing those so for the time being, she's not hot.

She's on her trainers, sweat-soaked shirt, and the shorts that rides up her ass when they jog across the field like the good lacrosse team that they are.

Except, you know, this time some girls decided to call her out on her apparent lack of bouncing tits and general attractiveness.

Whatever. She's fine with it, really. Shit happens.

But somehow today is different because she's running and panting and wishing she took up Peter's offer so she could wolf out and see how thankful they are for their tits when they bounce painfully as she chases them across the field with her fangs.

Speaking of fangs, there's also Derek who looks like a cross between teenage angst and man who has a blackhole for a soul. He's supposed to fetch her because his pack buddy Erica wreck her car and threw her fucking rig at her. AGAIN. Crazy bitch.

As peace offering for the fact that he ruined her jeep, he had been designated as her driver. Or really, the pack peer-pressured him into submission because everyone else is paired up and they're the only ones in the pack with nothing but a gaping wound for their hearts. Anyway, he's there and he's leaning up against his Camaro and glaring broodily at her way when she gets the idea.

In retrospect, it's a stupid idea.

But you honestly can't blame Stiles for breaking from formation and jogging to the space between his legs and leaning up to press her lips against his because _yo, these girls want someone she actually is packmates with_. She'll blame it on the possessive wolf thing later but now, _now_ , she gets to have this.

The five seconds of satisfaction that she feels from the shocked gasps behind her is rapidly overwhelmed by the fear for her life when Derek's eyes all but blazed red from surprised anger. Or angered surprise.

Oops?

 

*

 

So that happened.

And Derek glared at her so murderously, Peter had to instigate a 24 hour perimeter around Stiles for the next two weeks because Derek wolfs out when she's in the vicinity. Seriously, he's that touchy and whatever it was one fucking kiss and for all intents and purposes, Stiles thinks she's the one who should be angry because that? That was her first kiss and her hormones stole it from her and shoved it to the ungrateful dick's admittedly soft and pillowy lips.

 _Pillowy_.

Seriously.

But then later, Stiles gets the last laugh because yeah that Alpha pack that's threatening to take over their little group of ragtag teenagers and one adult and a crazy reincarnated silver fox with questionable morals? Yeah, they're in Beacon Hills. and as Peter put it, her little stunt saved the pack or at least bought it some time from the crazy ass wolves.

"They thought Stiles was Alpha female. And mate. Because they kissed." Peter explains, puttering through the newly rebuilt shelves of the Hale manor. "Do we have cinnamon?"

"Third one from the left, top shelf," Allison replies as she absently flips through the magazine that's resting on Scott's forehead because he can't bring himself to sit up from where he's got his head on her lap on the pile of pillows on the corner of the kitchen. Dogs. "and ' _because they kissed_ '?"

"What do you need cinnamon for?" Stiles asks from her perch on the chair because she's not a dog therefore chairs are necessary. "And same question as Allison's"

"Coincidentally," Peter starts then shoves a bunch of ingredients into a bowl. "when you mauled my nephew—"

"I didn't _maul_ anyone! There was no mauling involved! None! Ask De—"

"WHEN you mauled my nephew in public," Peter continues, ignoring the growl from Derek which roughly translates to _ABANDON SHIP_ , "the pack was within the area. They saw you. Thought you're his alpha female. Processed the fact that you're human, therefore almost impossible to get rid of because a) you're the sheriff's daughter and b) you're BFFs with Argent's daughter. They can't eliminate you like they can with Derek which means if they do kill him, you'll be full on Alpha and then they'd have to find a way to get rid of you. I'm baking. Do we have cookie cutters?"

Jackson throws the bone shaped cutter at him.

Derek growls again and everyone looks at each other in question.

"Let me translate that," Isaac butts in from where he's on the puppy pile with Allison and Scott and also Erica and Boyd. He hums noncommittally and pretends to process something. "Derek's asking how you heard of that stupid theory"

Peter turns the knobs of the oven to the right settings then says "through the wolf's vine," and judging by Peter's questionable lifestyle, he probably means a web forum.

"He means through a forum right?" Lydia asks later when they're all huddled together by the TV that Peter bought for them (thank fuck).

There's a shower of crumbs from the perfect batch of cookies that Peter baked down Stiles's face from where she's sitting on the floor and leaning on Boy'd legs and a grumble that sounds like 'probably'.

"Does this mean I have to pretend to be his, uh, girlfriend?"

Peter sighs from where he's sprawled over a love seat with legs dangling from one of the sofa's arms. "You don't _pretend_ on wolves, Stilinski. We can smell pretension like I smelled it from that poem Scott wrote Allison to look like he was brought up cultured"

"He _what_?" Jackson pipes in maniacally gleeful from where he had been sulking. They're watching The Notebook because _Lydia_. "McCall wrote Argent a _poem_?!" 

"We're not talking about this!" Scott hisses then shoves a biscuit up his mouth just as Peter tells them that he'll send a copy to them via email.

"So what do we do?" Stiles asks then cowers back from the leery look that Peter shoots her way.

Derek growls again but it's drowned out by the pounding in her head when Peter says "Why you _mate_ , of course!"


End file.
